


守誓之剑

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amputation, BDSM, Blood and Violence, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 存文，白骑x黑骑，流血，暴力，断肢，囚禁，腹交
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 23





	守誓之剑

暗骑不明白怎么就变成这种状况，他明明已经很小心了，还是落入被围攻的境地。并不是说他打不过这帮人，只是他实在不想把事情闹大，引来骑士团的人可就头疼了。

作为一名脱离了骑士团，以暗黑骑士身份游走四方的离经叛道之人，和旧同僚会面不是什么愉快的事情。说实在话，要不是这个任务的报酬惊人的可观，他甚至不想再次踏足这片土地。

就在对峙时，敌方却自己溃退了，他们嘟囔着“这里怎么会有骑士团的人来”之类的，像畏光的爬虫一样想要躲回阴影里。听闻是骑士团的人来，暗骑也打算赶紧离开，但偏偏不走运，他还是撞见了那名骑士。

“是你！？”

他们异口同声，互相瞪视。毕竟在骑士团的时候，他们曾是最好的朋友。

暗骑紧抿着嘴，骑士无奈的看着他，叹了口气，“我说……去喝一杯吧。放心，我不会告诉别人。”

暗骑僵硬的点头，跟在骑士身后。多年未见且分道扬镳的两人再聚实在尴尬，更何况……脱离骑士团的时候，自己亲手用剑捅伤了骑士。当初骑士什么也没有做错，他不过是极力挽留挚友，却被急于脱身的他伤害了。他忘不了自己要离去时骑士那个痛苦近乎绝望的神情。说不愧疚是假的，暗骑很想弥补自己的过失，但他又害怕再见骑士。

他观察了一下骑士，判断出对方在骑士团的等级地位不低。他当然明白以骑士的能力这是迟早的事情，所以毫不惊讶。“去我家吧，去酒馆的话，认识我的人太多，你应该不想在人前抛头露面。”

“谢谢。”暗骑不自然的道谢，虽然这话是发自真心。

他们去了骑士的家里，客套的询问对方的近况一两句，更多的时候只是沉默的对饮。暗骑总觉得不自在，或许因为他和骑士已经形同陌路的关系，气场上互相排斥。他没头没脑的想着，灌了一口酒掩饰内心的烦躁不安。他突然发觉骑士在看着他，他们视线相交了。怎么办，该说些什么……暗骑干巴巴的问了句，“那个伤口，怎么样了？”

靠，他这是做什么？这么多年过去了伤口早就好了，现在这时候提起，是什么意思？更何况自己就是始作俑者。暗骑懊悔不已，正想着如何收场，骑士却突然露出十分高兴的表情，“你终于问这个了！”他从椅子上站起来，脸上的笑容可以用“闪耀”来形容，“这么多年了，我一直想，等见到你了一定要给你看看。”

暗骑彻底陷入了混乱，不知道为什么他觉得很诡异，甚至后背发凉。这都是什么意思？骑士想要做什么？这没办法用常理判断。他看到骑士卸下盔甲，露出单薄的里衣。骑士接着脱掉上衣，暗骑可以看到他久经锻炼富有力量的上半身，以及腹部层层缠绕的纱布。

不，不要解开。不知道为什么，骑士的收放在纱布上时，暗骑脑子里有个声音在这样大叫。骑士慢慢的把纱布解开，暗骑盯着他，觉得太阳穴阵阵抽痛，眼前时不时闪过黑色，有点想吐。

他还是看见了，骑士侧腹那个献血直流的溃烂伤口，像被诅咒的眼睛，散发着不详的气息，用那模糊的血肉凝视着暗骑。暗骑觉得手脚发冷，“你……”他说不出第二个字。怎么会这样呢？诅咒？他用的是普通的剑而已……他实在没办法继续往下想。

“啊，没错，当年你留下的。”骑士温柔的看着暗骑，“毕竟只是普通的伤口，养一阵子就会愈合了……我只好把它再挖开。你走的时候什么都没留，只有这个而已……所以只有让它一直流血，”骑士的手指戳进自己的伤口，翻搅血肉发出的声音令人头皮发麻，“只有这样，我才能感觉到我和你还有联系和牵挂。但是现在你终于回来了！”骑士用力按住暗骑的肩膀，鲜血抹在他漆黑的盔甲上，暗骑还沉浸在振悚中无法回神，“拜托你不要再向那次一样了。”

骑士急切的看着暗骑，渴望得到他的承诺。暗骑愣愣的看着骑士，突然触电一样躲开骑士的手从椅子弹起来往后退了好几步，“你搞什么啊！？你疯了！你……”暗骑看向骑士的伤口，又闭上眼睛，不忍再去看那扭曲思念的集合体。

“快回答我！”骑士超前迈了一步，“我好不容易打听到你会回来，把你的行程买到手找人安排了那出戏，你要是不留下来，这一切就没有意义了！”

听到骑士的话，暗骑只觉得气血上涌，愤怒的血液撞的他耳膜咣咣响。他还是那个我行我素的易躁男人，他的情绪被受骗的愤怒所支配。

“滚开！我从今以后再也不会回来！永远！”

骑士僵住了，他脸上露出了痛苦的神情，是那样绝望和悲戚，五官扭曲的好似下一秒就要支离破碎。暗骑想起了他离开的那一天，心中有了些许怜悯的情绪。就在这时骑士毫不犹豫的抄起椅子，狠狠砸向暗骑的头。

暗骑醒来的时候头痛欲裂，过了一会意识到自己应该是被骑士袭击了，现在躺在地窖里。他手被麻绳捆着，盔甲被脱掉了，身上只有里衣。骑士居高临下的看着他，手里握着他的大剑。

暗骑敢打赌，他昏了多久，骑士就这样一动不动的看了他多久。

“够了。”暗骑勉强的扯着嘶哑的喉咙，他强忍后脑勺的钝痛开口，“别让我恨你……把东西还给我。”

骑士悲伤的看着他，“不，如果你要离开，还是恨我比较好……恨是那么强烈的感情，多好啊。”骑士的神情逐渐恍惚起来，“恨会燃烧你的理智，占据你的灵魂……所以要是你恨我，我真的好高兴。”

暗骑不可置信的看着骑士，他不明白哪儿出了问题，骑士本来就是疯子，还是当年的变故才变成了疯子？他只知道自己应该逃跑。暗骑试着活动手腕看看能不能挣脱绳子，骑士察觉到了他的动作，“你还是想离开。”骑士难过的说，“所以我想了一个办法。一个能让你憎恨我又不能离开我的办法。”

暗骑没来得及问，骑士已经付诸行动，他一向对于已经计划好的事情十分果断。骑士举起暗骑的大剑，虽然他不太习惯用这个，但是切碎什么东西还是足够的。那剑身宽阔的硬铁斩断了暗骑的右腿，几乎整条腿与身体分离了，只留下根部短短一截腿肉。

暗骑一下被扔进剧痛的泥沼，他在惨叫吗？暗骑不清楚，因为他似乎所有的感官都失灵了，身体里每一块肌肉每一根血管都在尖叫，它们发了疯企图脱离这具被疼痛折磨的肉体。他所有的内脏都在抽搐，它们好像全都错位了。断口那里血流不止，肉沫和碎骨头飞溅开来，有一些牢牢糊在暗骑的大剑上。骑士随手把大剑丢在一边，坐到地上扶起暗骑，揽进怀里。他安抚着对方，低声吟唱起白魔法，为暗骑止住了血。

暗骑依然止不住的抽搐，他的冷汗浸透了衣服，骑士就将他剥光了。暗骑才刚刚恢复了一点神智，马上又意识到一件新的事情，骑士正在强奸他。

后穴直接被撕裂了，血液勉强的润滑，但是仍然是那么干涩和疼痛。暗骑脸上涕泪横流，还未完全缓过劲就要体会新一轮的酷刑。他什么都看不见，眼前全是黑的。暗骑感觉想吐，但是仰躺的姿势只会一次又一次让冒上喉口的酸水倒流回去。呼吸也很困难，心脏的每一次跳动都在消耗他的精力。最终他失去了意识，但是这只不过是个开始。

骑士彻底陷入了狂热与精神错乱。他孜孜不倦的用匕首戳烂暗骑的断口，他一边把暗骑的伤口变得更糟，一边还扯开自己侧腹的伤，试图证明这两个伤口可以将他们彼此连在一起。当骑士强奸暗骑的时候，他们溃烂的血肉混在一起。

骑士的性侵行为并没有什么性爱的实感，他就像用刀戳烂暗骑的断口那样，只是用自己的阴茎恶化暗骑撕裂的后穴。骑士只是把他当作一个肉孔自顾自的抽插，但这样对暗骑来说不是最难接受的。更让他痛苦的是，有时候骑士会把阴茎一直留在他体内，抱着他不断重复那些毫无逻辑可言的疯话，骑士谓之为倾诉爱意。骑士的阴茎在暗骑体内横冲直撞，让他从身体内部就皮开肉绽，屁股里面的肉全部翻的乱七八糟。有时候骑士直接把尿液排泄在暗骑的身体里，把他当作废料收纳处。当那些散发着骚味的液体从自己身体里漏出来的时候，暗骑就忍不住呕吐，他脱力的倒在地上，也不顾呕吐物沾上身体。他觉得自己正在腐烂和坏死，是骑士的精壶，或者说更不堪一点，只是尿壶。

暗骑的后穴化脓发炎了，正如他的阴茎。骑士往他的尿道里塞了一根小棒子，导致他的尿道也感染发炎了。骑士不再往他身体里排泄，他用刀割开了暗骑的乳头，那里流出了黑红的暗血。骑士用力的啃咬吸食那里的血液，直到暗骑的胸口也是一片血肉模糊，看起来像是给饥饿的野兽哺过乳。地窖里是血腥味、伤口化脓的味道和排泄物、精液等等不堪的气味，暗骑终于明白了，骑士想要他死。

那一天并没有等太久。骑士在暗骑的腹部中央开了一个洞，那切口十分平滑，难得干脆利落的伤口。他小心的切开一点暗骑的皮肉，那个洞正好可以让他把自己的阴茎放进去。他插了进去，暗骑的肠子温暖的不可思议。骑士的阴茎被那团肠子裹住了，滑溜溜的是血？还是黏液？这场性交安静的不可思议，骑士甚至通过阴茎感受到暗骑肠子的蠕动，他还可以在里面搅动。暗骑已经失禁了，味道奇怪的体液被排出来，但是骑士并不在意。他俯下身把脸贴在暗骑血淋淋的胸口，“你还活着，你的心脏在跳动，你的内脏也都那么温暖，我快要射出来。”

暗骑还有感知痛苦的能力，他几乎以为自己也要错乱了。他的肚子，不知道是肠子还是胃或是肝什么的内脏，他不太清楚这些器官的具体位置。暗骑只感觉它们在抽动，或者说是苟且的蠕动着，它们因为恐惧扭成一团，好像快要脱落了。

骑士的呼吸急促起来，“你的心脏……我好想打开你的肋骨，把它取出来。我想吻它，还想在手里攥的稀巴烂。我还想把它吃掉，要你见证我们融为一体，可是我要是把心脏摘出来你就会死，没办法看着我吃掉它了。”

暗骑闭上眼睛，他很久没有说话了，他没有力气去说话。骑士流着泪吻他的干燥的唇，泪水沾湿了他的脸颊。暗骑从未如此清晰的听到自己的心跳声。

“拿去吧，它属于你。”暗骑的声音嘶哑且轻，但是足够让人听到了。他的语气充满了疲倦。骑士起身，行了一个屈膝礼。他执起暗骑的手背落下虔诚的吻，他终于等到了暗骑的承诺。

“我向我的剑起誓，永远忠诚于你。”

骑士用剑剖开暗骑的胸膛，他坚强的肋骨一分为二，不再尽职保护里面的心脏，因为那颗心脏将迎来新的保护者，那名骑士已经立下誓言会保护它。

即使暗骑快要死去，心脏仍然顽强的跳动着。骑士被那器官的美丽感动的落泪，他最后吻了吻暗骑，呼唤他的名字。暗骑的尸体敞开着，血液流尽之后是坚韧的白骨。骑士的剑插在胸腔，把暗骑钉在地上，那个位置本来是一颗心脏。

骑士侧腹的伤口不再流血，那颗温暖的心脏足以填补无止尽的欲念。他们从未如此紧密的相连，内心被彼此占据，灵魂被鲜血焚烧，徒留火星闪烁的灰烬。

end


End file.
